westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Sessions/Tomb of the Bloody Baron/Ninth
Narrator: After the horrifying death of Singeon, the delvers retreat to their camp. Mordreona and Berkun stay briefly behind to dispose of the skeletons and zombies. Berkun: I'm here, my net was acting up again Narrator: Night at camp passes uneventfully. Berkun: right. burn bodies, scatter bones, crush skulls Lenia: I suppose healing Mrugnak will need rolls. GM: Yes, you could run into wandering monsters depending on how long you stay. Kaitlen: "Mistress? We have concerns." Lenia: "Concerns?" Berkun: Not being wounded, Berkun is the one guarding the camp most Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 3,1,6 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 costing 7 FP and healing 24 on Mrugnak. Kaitlen: "All has not been quiet at camp. Something - someone - is observing us. Maybe more than one observer." Mrugnak: "Ow." Berkun: "Aha, bad news!" Lenia: "Interesting. One moment..." Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(16,-3) => 2,1,5 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 costing 7 FP and healing 24 on Mrugnak. Berkun: (by the way, did I recover any arrows I used in the battle?) GM: How many did you use? Berkun: 11 in total Berkun: 8 blunt Berkun: 3 barbed Lenia: "I have a feeling it's that group we met on the route here - the ones who s t o l e Mrugnak's m o n e y." GM: Arrows survive on a 2 Blunts: 11d2-11 => 1,1,1,1,2,1,1,2,1,2,1,-11 = (3), Barbs 3d2-3 => 2,2,2,-3 = (3) Lenia: (Yes, she's spelling that out. Mrugnak's illiterate, and reminding of how much money he lost might make him strain something.) GM: 3 of the blunts, all of the barbs. Berkun: that's lucky all right Berkun: "Those impudent fools?" Kaitlen: "The ones who 'esteeoely Mrugnak's emoenewie'? Is that some magic, mistress?" Lenia: (I'm assuming rest periods between each healing spell.) Berkun: "I *hope* it's them, their greed will be their end!" Lenia: (...Kaitlen, also illiterate. Sigh.) Mrugnak: "Who? Wat?" Lenia: "The ones who offered us a fairly bad deal on a horse. Berkun, see if you can find tracks or a trail." Lenia: "Nothing, Mrugnak." Lenia: Minor Healing: 3d6.skill(17,0) => 5,2,5 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 costing 5 FP and healing 9 on Mrugnak. Berkun: "Right. I will" Lenia: Minor Healing: 3d6.skill(17,-3) => 6,1,2 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 costing 5 FP and healing 9 on Mrugnak. Kaitlen: "But you mean those wretched explorers? We will keep a sharp eye out for them, yet the wood elf has great forest craft. I cannot say we can keep him away from camp." Berkun: Berkun will look around for tracks near the camp Berkun: especially humanoid ones ** Mrugnak will try to remember his sense of smell this time. ** GM: Roll tracking -5. GM: Berkun, not Mrugnak. Lenia: "With any luck, you won't have to tonight. I'd like to see if we can get them to come into the camp. Mrugnak, act hurt." Lenia: Minor Healing: 3d6.skill(17,-6) => 3,2,5 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 costing 5 FP and healing 9 on Mrugnak. Mordreona: "I look forward to stabbing them in the back." Mrugnak: 24+9+9+9 => 51 Lenia: +24. Mrugnak: 24+24+9+9+9 => 75 Mrugnak: 86-75 => 11 Lenia: ((Wow. Lenia's good at this.)) GM: Don't forget that Mordreona is also down 18 hits (putting her in the negatives) and you've healed her twice today already. Lenia: Yeah. Berkun: moment please Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(16,-6) => 6,2,1 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 costing 4 FP and healing 8 on Mordreona. Berkun: 3d6.skill(16,-5) => 3,4,5 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Mordreona: "Thank you, I will sleep better tonight. Now who is up for a game of knucklebones? ** Mrugnak looks puzzled at Lenia for a moment, and then dramatically pantomimes having been stabbed, and falls over. (Acting Default IQ-5 3d6.skill(8,-5) => 2,4,3 = 9 vs (3) or less Failure! by 6 ) ** Mrugnak: "Arg!" ** Lenia sighs. ** Lenia: "Just lie there, Mrugnak, try not to move around too much, and occasionally groan. We're trying to convince people that you can't fight, so that they'll come close and you can smash them." Berkun: "Knucklebones? Heh, why not" Berkun: "Helps pass the time" Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(16,-6) => 1,4,3 = 8 vs (10) or less Success! by 2 on Lenia, costing 2 FP and healing 6. GM: Berkun, make a Vision based Observation roll at -7. Mrugnak: "Ow, Mrugnak hurt. Ow." ** Mrugnak lies stiffly. ** GM: Berkun? Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,-7) => 6,6,1 = 13 vs (7) or less Failure! by 6 Berkun: (sorry, bit slow) GM: Okay. GM: Gambling check at -7, please, Berkun. Berkun: what does it default to? IQ? GM: IQ-5. Berkun: 3d6.skill(6,-7) => 4,5,1 = 10 vs (-1) or less Critical Failure! by 11 B556 Berkun: heh ** Lenia tries her best to look frustrated and irritated, stumping around the camp stiffly and making occasional exclamations of frustration and despair while her friends gamble and Mrugnak acts like he's half dead. ** Lenia: Acting Default: 3d6.skill(16,-5) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Lenia: Boo. Luck. Lenia: Acting Default: 3d6.skill(16,-5) => 4,1,5 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Lenia: Acting Default: 3d6.skill(16,-5) => 6,4,5 = 15 vs (11) or less Failure! by 4 Lenia: Woo! Lenia: "Kaitlen, Berkun, I want you to feign sleep during watch tonight." GM: The bones love Mordreona, and she has a good betting strategy. You find yourself a hundred or so silver ($400) in debt to her. Leann: "Yes, mistress." Mrugnak: "Moan." Kaitlen: "As you say, though it is insulting to suggest that Guild Armsmen would sleep on watch." Berkun: "Impossible, it's like they are enchanted..." Berkun: Berkun frowns at the dice Lenia: "Don't worry, we won't be leaving enough of them to tell anyone about it." Mordreona: "No, you're just cursed." Mordreona: "I hear all of your tribesmen are hated by the gods for their stench and inability to use a fork." Lenia: "..." Lenia: "Was that really necessary?" Mordreona: "I was just joking. Is there no sense of humor here? GM: All that said, the night passes uneventfully. Berkun: "Argh... you think it is such?" GM: More healing and resting the next day? Berkun: Berkun frowns even more at the mention of his tribe Berkun: "Maybe I haven't traveled far enough to flee the bad luck." Berkun: I'd say we should rest fully Berkun: But Berkun will set some traps around the camp when he has time Berkun: just simple snares in a few places ** Mrugnak probably fidgets a lot before eventually going to sleep from boredom. ** GM: Good idea. Hmm. Okay, Traps rules. No problem. GM: So how long are you guys resting for? 1 full day? 2 full days? You'll be fully healed after the 1st day. Lenia: I'm thinking 'overnight, and I heal everyone before breakfast, eat, and we're ready to go'. Lenia: I'm also going to cast Mystic Mist on the campsite. It's ten hours of protection, and really quite useful. Mrugnak: (( technically, then we'll be facing tomorrow with healing penalties already on stack, fwiw. )) Lenia: ((Yeah, I can live with that.)) GM: Okay. Back to the tomb. Mrugnak: (( kk )) Narrator: The tomb has not changed much overnight. Lenia: Minor Healing: 3d6.skill(17,0) => 5,5,2 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 to heal Mrugnak for 9 more. Lenia: Major Healing: 3d6.skill(16,0) => 6,2,4 = 12 vs (16) or less Success! by 4 to heal Mordreona for 8 more. Berkun: Right, so we go all the way to where the runes are? Mrugnak: The skeletons are still dead, right? >.> GM: The skeletons are still smoking piles of bone meal where Berkun left them. Berkun: "We should try to bridge the magic floor with bits of doors, you think?" Lenia: "That may work, yes." Berkun: " Berkun: "If the floor is stupid enough..." Berkun: He grins Mordreona: "I'll let you test it, or the big guy." Mordreona: "I don't plan to open any more doors." ** Mrugnak scratches the bony ridge between his horns. "Floor pretty dumb. It floor ya?" ** Narrator: The delvers trudge through the tomb to the rune inscribed floor. Lenia: Dismantling and hauling doors along the way. Berkun: Berkun is going to bring whatever doors are broken of course Berkun: right Mrugnak: Crowbars are great for popping pins out of hinges. GM: Okay. Who's testing the door on the floor first? Mrugnak: I suspect Mrugnak. >.> Berkun: "The floor is magical, so it might have an evil mind of it's own" Berkun: Berkun shivers Mrugnak: (Rule #1: make the barbarian test the trap.) Berkun: "I'll cover you" Mrugnak: "Oh. Magic smart. Not floor. Mrugnak get." Berkun: Berkun prepares an arrow Lenia: "So who wants to test it? Berkun? Mrugnak?" GM: Who's stepping on it first? ** Lenia steps forward, rolling her eyes at magic-leery, superstitious barbarians. ** Mrugnak: "NO! Mrugnak do." GM: Nothing happens to you. Lenia: "See? Safe." ** Mrugnak grabs Lenia, picks her up, and puts her back on the ground. ** Lenia: "Waugh! Hey!" GM: OKay... GM: you arrive at the other door. Mordreona leads the way once she knows it's safe. Lenia: "It's safe. Let's get that door open, get the treasure, and get back to Polisberg." GM: Arrange yourselves. Berkun: "Good for us. Treasure has to be past the door, otherwise there'd be not so much traps!" Lenia: That actually pretty much works. Mordreona: Searches for traps 3d6.skill(14,0) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Mordreona: "There aren't any traps. I'm going to unlock it and step back." Mordreona: Takes extra time to unlock 3d6.skill(14,2+2-5) => 3,1,4 = 8 vs (13) or less Success! by 5 ** Mrugnak is poised, ready to Open Doors. ** Mordreona: "Not nearly as complicated as some in this tomb." Readies her buckler and steps back behind Mrugnak. Lenia: ((I seem to recall a no-mana zone in front of the door? Is that correct?)) Berkun: Berkun leerily watches the bodies of ghuls they slain GM: No, there's one on the outer walls and in front of the false door, but this is fine. GM: Of course, this entire part of the tomb is saturated in death energy, getting stronger as you approach the door. Narrator: With a slight grunt, Mrugnak opens the door. Narrator: Behind it, the corridor turns to the north and runs to another set of double doors. Narrator: Strange sigils are painted on those doors. Mrugnak: (( Should I be seeing these things on the map? )) Mrugnak: Oh, n/m Mrugnak: (( I see what you're doing there. )) Lenia: "The mana here is... tainted. Death magic is strong. Be careful." Berkun: Cutting arrow ready GM: The runes seem to stop at the first set of doors. The hallway running north is clear. Mordreona: "Be wary! There still may be traps." Mrugnak: "Dat more of dat smart magic?" Mordreona: Mordreona scouts ahead. Mordreona: "It seems safe, but I mislike these doors. Does anyone know these symbols?" Berkun: "You lead us." Berkun: "I've got no idea about magic. I feel like going down a dragon's mouth" ** Lenia advances to get a better look at these symbols. ** Berkun: Berkun looks around nervously whispering to Lenia, You don't recognize any of these symbols. You don't think they're magic, at least not that you were ever taught. whispering to Lenia, And the dark energy grows stronger. Healing magic will be difficult in this place. Lenia: "They're not magical. I don't recognize the language. I probably should have been paying attention to the Ancient Tongues instructor, but there was this Faun, and -- Anyway. Not magical." GM: Actions? Lenia: "Mordreona, is it locked? Can we open it?" Mrugnak: "Not magic? Not smart magic?" Berkun: "Not magical..." Mordreona: "Let me see." Moves to examine it. Berkun: Berkun grunts nervously together with Mrugnak Mordreona: "I do not see a lock, or a trap." Berkun: "Let's get it open." ** Mrugnak moves to open the door. ** Mordreona: She hides her light and moves back by Berkun. Mrugnak: Which way does it open? in or out? Lenia: "I suspect something dangerous on the other side. Best be ready." Berkun: "Ready. GM: Opens out. Lenia: "In fact, hold a moment..." Mrugnak: (( prepare the missile spell first :D )) Lenia: Lightning: 3d6.skill(17,0) => 6,3,1 = 10 vs (17) or less Success! by 7 Berkun: "Ready" Berkun chokes out, aiming at the door Lenia: Charge it... Charge it... 8 FP later, I have a 9-die bolt. GM: Well then. ** Mrugnak has his morning star in his main hand, off hand free for door opening! ** Lenia: "Mordreona, there are two vials of paut on my belt. Could you uncork them and put them in my left hand, please?" Mrugnak: "Mrugnak ready!" Mordreona: "If you insist." She prepares a vial of paut for you. Lenia: ((It's a two-handed job, see, and one hand is *occupied*.) Lenia: "Okay. Ready." Berkun: Berkun feels the tension grip everyone. Lenia: ((Show me on the doll where the bad adventure touched you.)) ** Mrugnak opens the door! ** Narrator: Mrugnak throws open the door, revealing a large chamber. The walls are covered in intricate paintings of fire, involuntary and bloody sacrifice, and acts of perversion. Narrator: Lenia's light glints of gold and silver decorating a red-black stone altar. Narrator: In some way that you cannot describe, and do not want to contemplate, the altar feels smug. Lenia: That'll only last until we pry off all the prettypretties and sell 'em off. >.> Narrator: A few drops of blackish blood ooze across the floor, drawn to the altar. Mrugnak: ... from where? ** Mrugnak sniffs the air, worriedly. ** GM: It smells like Singeon's blood, which you smelled a lot of yesterday. Lenia: "Did anyone happen to bring Holy Water?" Mrugnak: "Singeon?" Berkun: Berkun steps forward ** Mrugnak frowns. ** ** Mrugnak pats his harness. "Mrugnak got!" ** Mrugnak: *harness Berkun: "I have my garlic and wolvesbane, worked well so far!" Mordreona: "Is that gold? We should take it." ** Mrugnak draws a flask of holy water in his left hand, seeing as that hand has nothing better to do. ** Lenia: "Funny story about garlic. Remind me to tell you when we get back to Polisberg." ** Mrugnak takes a step forward, assuming no-one stops him, and peers around the corner. ** ** Mrugnak waits for the GM to stop typing. ** Narrator: Another pair of ornate doors are visible on the west wall. As you enter the room, you can hear a rhythmic grinding coming from behind them, and faintly beyond that, regular thudding sounds and a quiet whirring. ** Mrugnak wanders in, seeing as nothing has stabbed him yet. ** Berkun: Berkun keeps two steps behind the minotaur warrior Mordreona: "There is a lot of gold on that altar. Mrugnak, why haven't you picked it up yet? Aren't you here to carry things? Lenia: "Because there are probably more dangerous things about, and the gold isn't going anywhere." Mrugnak: "Shinies good. Dat noiz bad." Mordreona: "I suppose." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak smell Singeon." Berkun: "Eh the altar can have trap in it too" Lenia: "Singeon is gone." Berkun: "Singeon? You mean his blood, right?" ** Mrugnak points at the trail of blood. "Singeon bleedin." ** Mordreona: "I don't see any traps." Berkun: Berkun draws in a whiff GM: It's really more like a few droplets, drawn across the floor to the altar. Berkun: "I don't know what's going on, I'm not the one to know about such... THINGS" Berkun: "But how did his blood get here?" Narrator: Tiny beads of blood flow up the tunnel toward the altar. Lenia: "Okay. That door probably has something important behind it. I'm worried, but there's got to be more treasure than what we're seeing here." Mrugnak: "Mrugnak smashit?" Berkun: "Blood moving on it's own, see?" Berkun whispers to others Berkun: "The altar called the blood into itself, that's gotta be magic" Lenia: "Yes, the altar is magical. I think it might be calling something, and I don't know if I can stop it." Berkun: "Maybe there's something inside the altar..." Lenia: "Mordreona, Mrugnak, check out that door. Don't open it unless I tell you. Berkun, keep an eye out. I'm going to take a closer look at that altar." Berkun: "Right, not moving, all ready" Mrugnak: "Not smashit. Kay." Mrugnak wanders over to the other doors. Mordreona: "The door looks fine from here." ** Mrugnak cocks his head and tries to imagine what that noise could be. ** Lenia: "I was thinking you would get a *closer* look, Mordreona. It won't bite." Mrugnak: (( quick afk, getting some ice cream. woot. )) Mordreona: "Are you sure? Why don't you do whatever you're doing with that altar." whispering to Mrugnak, It sounds like... well, not much that Mrugnak has ever heard. Maybe a sawmill or grainmill if he's ever been near those." Lenia: "Berkun, come here. Bring me a knife." Berkun: Berkun walks up and gives Lenia his knife Mordreona: "What are you doing?" Berkun: "Right... What are you doing with it? A knife won't chip it." Mrugnak: (( bek. Did the door bite Mordy yet? )) Berkun: Berkun walks back quickly ** Lenia makes a small cut on her left palm, and lets some blood drip onto the altar. ** GM: Lot of nothing until just now. Narrator: As Lenia's blood drips toward the altar, the droplets turn black. When they hit, their is a brief pause, then a fountain of black energy shoots toward Lenia. GM: How's about a Dodge roll? Lenia: Sidestepping Retreating Dodge: 3d6.skill(9,+2-1+2) => 6,2,6 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Lenia: Luck! Lenia: Sidestepping Retreating Dodge: 3d6.skill(9,+2-1+2) => 6,6,2 = 14 vs (12) or less Failure! by 2 Lenia: That should read 'sidestepping feverish dodge', sorry. Lenia: Sidestepping Retreating Dodge: 3d6.skill(9,+2-1+2) => 5,4,6 = 15 vs (12) or less Failure! by 3 Lenia: Gah. Mrugnak: Erp. Lenia: This will be interesting! Berkun: "Lenia?" Narrator: Black energy engulfs Lenia. She shakes for a few moments, then her hair stands on its roots. Narrator: After a second more, she stops moving unnaturally and her hair falls limp. GM: Hmm. Mrugnak: That's not a good sound. GM: Round of appropriate skill rolls? Psychology, Body Sense, or Observation preferred. Large penalties included gratis. Lenia: Do I get to roll? >.> Mrugnak: Observation (11) 3d6.skill(11,0) => 4,1,3 = 8 vs (11) or less Success! by 3 Mrugnak: Plus modifiers for Hearing or Scent, if appropriate. GM: Lenia: yes. Lenia: DX-based Wizard! for Body Sense: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Mordreona: "Are you well, Lenia? That looked unwise." Lenia: "I don't feel any different. Though that might have been unwise, I can't tell if it did anything. Let's get that door open." ** Mrugnak gawps at her. "Lenia?" ** Mordreona: "Then can we take the gold? ** Mrugnak sniffs, and frowns. "Don' feed dat." ** Lenia: "Leave the gold for now, it's not going anywhere." Mordreona: Moves up and searches the door. "What if we have to retreat in a hurry? Gold we grab now is gold we don't have to worry about later." Berkun: "True." Lenia: "I don't see that happening." Berkun: "No guess what's next" Mordreona: "We've had to retreat before. Just because you're too stubborn to run doesn't make it less true." Berkun: "And you shouldn't be as confident, Lenia. What if it's magic would kill you?" Lenia: "I didn't really consider that. Anyway, the door." Mordreona: "It isn't trapped. I've unlocked it. I'm stepping back." Mordreona: Rereadies her buckler and knife. Lenia: "Mrugnak? Open it up." Berkun: Berkun tenses, ready to fight ** Mrugnak tucks the holy water back in his harness, and opens the door! ** Mrugnak: (( I need the Akimbo perk. )) GM: Heh. Narrator: The door opens into a short hallway, maybe 6-7' long. Mrugnak: (( I'm seeing jaggy Fog of War? )) Narrator: It is a little hard to make out, as huge stone and copper blades swing on pendulums from the ceiling, grating against each other in the noise you heard earlier. You can see brief glimpses of a room beyond. Lenia: "Well, that wasn't what I expected." Narrator: There are at least 5 pendulums, moving on different cycles. You see no easy way to move through the hallway without being cut to shreds and battered into a pulp. Berkun: Berkun mumbles in suprise Berkun: "We need a big rock" Mrugnak: "Mrugnak get door?" Mrugnak: "ooor, Mrugnak break wall? Got rock from wall." Berkun: "Not enough, we need a big chunk of rock so the blades break on it!" Mrugnak: (( I'm still not seeing the hallway? )) whispering to Lenia, You're not sure but you think the pendulums are made from adamant. GM: ((it's hard to see with all the blades in the way... Lenia: "I don't think I have any spells that will deal with that." GM: ((that better?)) Mrugnak: Sort of. I think the Light Blockign Layer is messing me up though. Mrugnak: What're the doors made out of again? GM: Iron reinforced wood vault doors. Lenia: "I'm... out of ideas. Mordreona, is there maybe a mechanism to disable it or something?" Lenia: ((AFK, I have to call the pizza place and bitch them out insanely.)) Mordreona: "I don't see one." Lenia: ((Still watching the screen if it's important.)) Mordreona: "It might be possible to jump through them if you timed it carefully." Studies them carefully. "There's a pattern. If you jump at the right time, you could do it. I'm sure I could, at least." Berkun: "What? Insane...!" Mordreona: "It doesn't look hard. Any skilled tumbler could do it." Berkun: "You're all too carefree about your lives, like Signeon!" Mordreona: "No, just with yours." Mrugnak: What're the shafts on these axe thingers made from? GM: Solid rock, of some kind you don't recognize. Berkun: "I won't go in there, I'm no 'tumbler'" Mrugnak: "Mrugnak not bouncy." Lenia: "Mordreona, if you go through, can you get back?" Mordreona: "We've come too far for the paltry gold on that altar to satisfy. There must be a way past!" Lenia: "There might be a mechanism on the other side to shut it down." Mordreona: "I don't see why not." Berkun: "Can the altar be pushed?" Berkun: "Let's put that damn altar in there!" Lenia: "If you think you can do it, give it a try. The altar would be crushed - those rocks are solid adamant, magically imbued stone." Lenia: "We wouldn't be able to break them, and stuffing a tree in would just get it destroyed. If I had to bet, I'd say those blades are orichalcum, not copper." Berkun: "Damn... Berkun: "Can't we... dis... um... take them apart?" Berkun: what is the floor made of in that tunnel? Lenia: "I don't see how. Mordreona, I hope there's a switch on the other side, do your thing." Mordreona: "I do not like this!" She waits and then tumbles through, pausing for a split second to let a blade pass. Mordreona: Acrobatics 2) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 Narrator: You hear a muffled basso voice from beyond the pendulums. Mordreona: Acrobatics 2) => 2,5,2 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 Mordreona: "God's little fish in trousers! I did not see a mechanism there!" Mrugnak: "Mordy?" Mrugnak: A muffled basso voice? Any chance of making it out with big cattle ears? Mordreona: "Yes?" She pants. Mrugnak: "You Ok?" Narrator: Mordreona has tumbled back into the room. Mordreona: "I'm not hurt, I don't think." Mordreona: "There's a big room past the pendulums." ** Mrugnak looks at Mordreona, trying to figure out if she's hurt. Seeing as she doesn't know. ** Mordreona: "Some kind of big fellow - bigger than Mrugie! - is in there with a really big hammer! He started talking to me and I got out of there!" Lenia: "I see." Berkun: "Tell him to come here..." Berkun mutters unsurely Mordreona: Shakes her head. "I didn't see a mechanism, but that whirring and those thudding noises were coming from behind a door to the south." Mordreona: "He had a bigger hammer than Mrugnak! I'm not telling him anything." Lenia: "Can you get through the door? I don't think we can do anything to get past that - particularly Mrugnak - without disabling these things." Mordreona: She pauses. "Mrugnak can tell him. Please, Mrugnak? You're good at that. Telling big mean people not to hurt me." Berkun: "He was alive? Mordreona: "How should I know? In this place? He talked to me, I guess so." Mordreona: "Mruggie, all you have to do is jump through the pendulums when I say so and then talk to that big fellow. Could you do that for me? It'll be perfectly safe." Mordreona: Tries to Fast-Talk Mrugnak 3d6.skill(13,0) => 4,3,3 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Berkun: "Insane, are you going mad?" Mrugnak: Oh dear. Berkun: Berkun stops Mrugnak and shouts at Mordreona Mrugnak: Uh, is that will with penalty for Gullible? Berkun: "He'll be cut in half!" GM: Mrgunak: Yes Mordreona: "Better him than - I mean, no, no he won't." Mrugnak: Will (10) 3d6.skill(10,0) => 2,4,6 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 Berkun: "He's too big to avoid those blades" Mrugnak: plus a further failure from gullible, I expect -2 or something. Berkun: "Why do you try to get him killed, huh?" whispering to Mrugnak, Sounds like a great idea to you. Gotta protect those little women. ** Mrugnak holds his head, confused. ** Mordreona: "I am not trying to get him killed! It's nearly perfectly safe!" Mrugnak: "Mordy helping! For when jump!" Mordreona: "Right! Good.. wait for it... now!" Berkun: Berkun is obviously angry at Mordreona Mordreona: Acrobatics 3d6.skill(13,0) => 6,3,6 = 15 vs (13) or less Failure! by 2 Berkun: "You're a deceiver!" GM: Mrugnak, roll Acrobatics -3 to get through safely. GM: Uhm, try not to crit fail, y'know? Mrugnak: Hang on, looking up the penalty. Mrugnak: Hey, character points! GM: Sorry, Acrobatics +3 or DX-3. Mrugnak: Ah, thank god. Mrugnak: DX (13) 3d6.skill(13,-3) => 4,4,1 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 Mrugnak: ... Mrugnak: Yay! Mrugnak: ( I was thinking Acrobatics, which is DX-6, -3... ) GM: You get clipped by the edge of a blade on the way out, Damage is 2d6 => 2,5 = (7) cutting. Mrugnak: Uh, ok, new room looks totally weird. GM: Armor protects normally. Mrugnak: the black is all stripy again. Mrugnak: Torso? GM: You don't have a light source, so you can't see much. GM: Yes, torso. Mrugnak: Ah, k. Mrugnak: "Dark!" ** Mrugnak sniffs. ** Lenia: ((Okay, I'm back. The pizza thing? Still not sorted. V. angry and hungry now.)) Lenia: Can I see Mrugnak? Mrugnak: 4+2 DR from natural = 1 injury x1.5 whispering to Mrugnak, "Well, this is more of what I expected. You the last of youse guys?" whispering to Mrugnak, You can't see, but the voice is coming from the north. you can vaguely smell brimstone that way. ** Mrugnak stumbles south, heading towards the door with the rumbling sound. ** Narrator: Mrugnak disappears past the blades. In the strobe effect, you can see him jerkily move south. Mrugnak: "Dark!" GM: What are people in the room doing? Berkun: Berkun just stands and gets more nervous Berkun: He was sure Mrugnak is done for Lenia: Continual Light: 3d6.skill(17,-5) => 1,2,5 = 8 vs (12) or less Success! by 4 on Mrugnak's left glove. I'm not sticking my staff in there, so full range penalty applies. GM: Well. Good call. GM: How bright? Lenia: Torch. GM: Is that the 1st level? okay. Lenia: Second. Lenia: Candle, Torch, Daylight. Lenia: Also, drinking my second-to-last vial of Paut. Mordreona: "Go, Mruggie! Tell him off!" Narrator: You can hear more noise coming from behind the pendulum, but it doesn't sound violent, yet. Lenia: "Mrugnak! What's happening?" Mrugnak: Can I hear her clearly enough? GM: Hmmm... hearing -3. Mrugnak: Hearing (14) 3d6.skill(14,-3) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 Mrugnak: Guess not! Berkun: (3d6.skill14,-3 => (14, -3)) Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,-3) => 5,5,1 = 11 vs (11) or less Success! by 0 whispering to Berkun, Mrugnak is telling someone to stop doing something. GM: Pawel, you have a whisper. Berkun: "He's telling him off..." Berkun: Berkun looks nervously towards where Mrugnak went Lenia: "If Mrugnak can get through unhurt, then any of us can. Mordreona, call out the timing for me?" Lenia: ((This could suck.)) Mordreona: "Certainly... go now!" Acrobatics 3d6.skill(13,0) => 1,5,1 = 7 vs (13) or less Success! by 6 GM: DX-3 to get through unharmed. Berkun: Berkun sighs Berkun: "So it has to be, we're in this together..." Lenia: DX-3: 3d6.skill(12,-3) => 3,4,2 = 9 vs (9) or less Success! by 0 Berkun: He prepares for a dive as well Lenia: Woo! GM: "Do it now!" Acrobatics 3d6.skill(13,0) => 6,5,4 = 15 vs (13) or less Failure! by 2 Berkun: 3d6.skill(14,-3) => 6,2,4 = 12 vs (11) or less Failure! by 1 Berkun: that was dexterity, though Berkun: so probably more failure Narrator: Berkun mistimes and catches a blade full on 3d6 => 1,2,6 = (9) cutting GM: armor protects normally. Mordreona: Rolls through acrobatics 3d6.skill(14,2) => 2,2,2 = 6 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 10 B556 Mrugnak: bwahaha Berkun: so I take 7 HP total Berkun: "Argh!" Berkun: Berkun tumbles forward, bleeding and shouting Mrugnak: "Berkun!" ** Lenia says something unprintable in Nymphish. ** Lenia: ((Oh lord. Please tell me that was not half your HP.)) Narrator: You are in a large room. To the south of you, a walking statue in heavy armor trods around a pole, pushing a bar. To the north, a huge ill-shapen man leans on a massive hammer. Berkun: (1 point short of half) Mrugnak: ... that was over a quarter then. Siege Beast: "Any more of you coming?" Says the big man. Lenia: "Oh, my." Berkun: "Yeah... argh... wow..." Lenia: "Dozens." Lenia: "Whole army of us. You didn't hear us coming?" Mordreona: "Beware the stone golem! He breathes poison and metal weapons will stick to him!" Berkun: are they attacking? If not, Berkun quickly takes his healing potion and takes a swig Lenia: "Mordreona, you're wrong. Trust me." whispering to Lenia, Stone golem. Siege Beast. You know the drill. Narrator: Well, they're not... Lenia: ((Can I fast-talk him into hesitating a few seconds and giving the others time to prep, like that potion?)) Lenia: ((Oh.)) GM: Possibly, possibly... however. Berkun: Okay, I use a minor healing potion GM: Mrugnak... ? Berkun: how much do I roll? ** Mrugnak sees Berkun stumble to the ground, gashed and bleeding from the contraption. ** GM: You don't, something is happening first. Lenia: ((1d6 for minor healing.)) Lenia: ((Oh.)) Berkun: Berkun quickly gets his potion into his shaking hands and drinks... Berkun: 1d6 => 6 = (6) GM: NO YOU DON'T, DAMNIT. Lenia: ((Something is happening before that.)) Berkun: sorry GM: It's cool. GM: No worries. GM: Let Mrugnak type. Berkun: mistake, ok, so? GM: Right. You're on the ground, hurting, grabbing for a potion. ** Mrugnak roars "BERKUN!", turns, and smashes his morning star into the Golem's head. All out attack, Determined, skull, Deceptive -4/-2. ** Mrugnak: Sorry, long line. Berkun: okay GM: Heh. Okay, everyone gets 1 action as Mrugnak flips out - Berkun grabs his potion, Mordreona all-out defends, Lenia does? Lenia: Shocking Touch: 3d6.skill(17,0) => 1,2,1 = 4 vs (17) or less Critical Success! B556 for 2 FP (3d6 damage). Lenia: Ooh. GM: No fatigue, no other (obvious) effect. Lenia: I will happily accept the lack of fatigue! Mrugnak: I presume I should roll? GM: Right, right. Mrugnak: ALL-OUT ATTACK: Determined (+4 to hit melee; +1 ranged); move up to 1/2 (forward only); no defend {B365}, Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(22,+4-7-4) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (15) or less Success! by 6 Lenia: "The stone golem is just rock and mindlessness - let Mrugnak deal with it. Berkun, if you have bodkin arrows now's the time - that beast has thick armor. Mordreona, you might want to find a shadow..." Rocky: Parries with fist 3d6.skill(9,-4) => 6,3,4 = 13 vs (5) or less Failure! by 8 GM: Roll damage. Mrugnak: I don't' want to go for the fist. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 5,1,6,5,3 = (20) cr (Armor Divisor 2) Mrugnak: "YOU STOP DAT NAO!" Narrator: Mrugnak's first angry blow smashes the Golem's head, shearing off half the face and destroying it's helm. Berkun: "R... right, just let me get myself together..." 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona Mordreona: "Excuse me!" All-Out Defend (Block) and turn. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun Berkun: drink the potion... 1d6 => 4 = (4) GM: Okay! 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Rocky Rocky: Draws the world's largest 2 handed sword and steps forward, smashing the half-door to flinders casually. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24Mrugnak ** Mrugnak smashes Rocky's head to flinders! Again! ** Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(22,+4-7-4) => 4,6,3 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 Mrugnak: (same set of modifiers as last time) Rocky: Parry, retreat 3d6.skill(9,1-2) => 5,2,2 = 9 vs (8) or less Failure! by 1 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 2,6,5,2,3 = (18) cr (Armor Divisor 2) Narrator: Another solid blow drives the golem back. Rocky: HT or knockdown 3) => 4,3,4 = 11 vs (17) or less Success! by 6 Mrugnak: "You!" 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24Lenia Lenia: Step, and wait; if the Siege Beast comes within reach (which is 2), attack. GM: Got it. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Siege Beast Lenia: "This doesn't have to be a fight, creature. We are many, you're but one - let us pass and we'll let you live." Siege Beast: All-Out attacks Lenia with a double blow of the hammer, moving within her reach first. GM: Fast-Talk at -5 to get to the Siege Beast. Lenia: To be fair, I probably shouldn't get a skill roll without an action, and my action's 'attack'. Lenia: Up to you, though. GM: okay, fast-talk at -8 for doing it in a hurry. Lenia: Fast-Talk (15) 3d6.skill(15,-8) => 5,2,1 = 8 vs (7) or less Failure! by 1 Conditional: +5 from 'Charisma' when making Influence rolls Lenia: If Charisma applies, success by 4. Siege Beast: Will to resist 3d6.skill(12,-4) => 2,5,5 = 12 vs (8) or less Failure! by 4 Siege Beast: He's pulling his blow but still swinging. "Yah? Get your horny bud to stop hitting Rocky!" GM: Make your attack. Lenia: Defensive Attack (+1 to Dodge!): Deceptive -2/1 3d6.skill(14,+2-2) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 GM: Make a will roll at -4. Berkun: is the siege beast something alive? Lenia: Will: 3d6.skill(16,-4) => 2,5,3 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Lenia: Yeah. Lenia: Live creature with metal bolted on in places. whispering to Lenia, Black fog covers your eyes, and you feel powerless as you pivot and swing toward Mordreona. At the last second, you shift back, swinging at the Siege Beast as you intended. Berkun: I see Lenia: ((I don't know if it gets defense or not. It hasn't actually attacked yet.)) Narrator: Lenia readies to swing at the beast, then suddenly turns toward Mordreona. Just before she hits, electricity courses from her staff all over her and she turns back to the beast, hitting it with her staff. Siege Beast: No parry, all-out attack. GM: Roll damage. Lenia: Damage is 1d6 => 1 = (1) cr which it will ignore, and 3d6+3 => 2,3,3,3 = (11) burning which ignores DR. Narrator: Her staff discharges into the beast. Siege Beast: Hammer 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 versus Lenia, pulling the blow. Lenia: Retreating Feverish Dodge: 3d6.skill(9,-1+2+3) => 6,5,1 = 12 vs (13) or less Success! by 1 Siege Beast: "Youse trying to trick me?" 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona Narrator: The pendulums are rapidly slowly down as the golem stops powering them. Mordreona: "This is not where I want to be!" All round acrobatics dodge! 3d6.skill(14,0) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (14) or less Failure! by 2 Lenia: "Just making a point - we can hurt you, and we will if we have to. Mrugnak! Calm the hell down! The golem didn't mean it!" 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun Berkun: sta Berkun: stand up Berkun: and done GM: You get to your knees. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Rocky Rocky: Telegraphed blow at Mrugnak 3d6.skill(13,4) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (17) or less Success! by 8 ** Mrugnak gets schmucked! ** Rocky: Damage is 3d6+6 => 2,5,1,6 = (14) cutting. GM: I get 10 points after DR> GM: I get 10 points after DR. Mrugnak: Sounds right. GM: okay? Good. 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24Mrugnak Mrugnak: Eh. Mrugnak: Head smashing is working for me. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(22,+4-7-4) => 1,6,5 = 12 vs (15) or less Success! by 3 Mrugnak: Creativity is for smart people! Mrugnak: "Hurt!" Rocky: Parry and retreat 3d6.skill(9,1-2) => 4,6,3 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 GM: Roll damage. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 2,1,3,1,3 = (10) cr (Armor Divisor 2) Mrugnak: Can I spend a cp to reroll that? Mrugnak: or something? GM: Yes. Mrugnak: Sold! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 1,3,6,4,3 = (17) cr (Armor Divisor 2) Lenia: ((AFK briefly. Leadership is 20, feel free to roll for me if it comes up.)) Narrator: Flails and blades fly back and forth as Mrugnak and the Stone Golem throw out crippling blows. Each is shrugging off blows that would kill a normal man. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24Lenia Mrugnak: I guess she does the Leadership thing. Lenia: "Mrugnak! Stop that!" Lenia: She does the Leadership thing 3d6.skill(20,0) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (20) or less Success! by 8 GM: Mrugnak immediately rolls to snap out of rage at +1. Mrugnak: Snap out of it! 3d6.skill(12,+1) => 6,2,6 = 14 vs (13) or less Failure! by 1 Mrugnak: Erm. cp to convert that to a success? GM: Hmmm... I forgot to roll for Lenia's curse, first. Hang a second. Lenia: Will check 3d6.skill(16,-8) => 3,6,6 = 15 vs (8) or less Failure! by 7 Lenia: "Mrugnak! The fools think we will show them mercy! Destroy the golem!" GM: No, you can't, because you didn't get to roll. Mrugnak: Fair enough. whispering to Lenia, The words that are coming out of your mouth are not what you intended to say. GM: Actually, she just incited your rage again, for all the good that did... 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Siege Beast Siege Beast: "That's not funny!" Step forward and hit Lenia with a hammer 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 4,5,6 = 15 vs (14) or less Failure! by 1 DA-2/-1 Lenia: ((Back, v. sorry. I finally, two and a half hours later, have the right damn pizza and the right damn wings.)) Narrator: Lenia ducks under the siege beasts' blow. Lenia: Retreating Feverish Do... Oh. Well. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona Mordreona: Acrobatic Dodge 3d6.skill(14,0) => 4,3,3 = 10 vs (14) or less Success! by 4 Mordreona: She flips and cartwheels across the floor. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun Berkun: stand up, fast draw bodkin arrow 3d6 => 4,5,3 = (12), ready bow 3d6 => 4,6,3 = (13) GM: Good so far. Berkun: aim at the siege beasts vitals GM: You can do that. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Rocky Berkun: 1d12 => 5 = (5) GM: ??? Berkun: um? GM: what was the die roll for? Berkun: I clicked by accident, sorry GM: Oh. Berkun: (anyway, I had to click... or it was my computer becoming sentient...) Lenia: ((I'm just happy that the diplomatic solution worked this time. :D :D)) Rocky: Committed attack (long, determined) to move two steps and attack Mrugnak 3d6.skill(13,4) => 4,2,4 = 10 vs (17) or less Success! by 7 telegraphed whispering to Lenia, Uhmmm... the curse triggered and you egged Mrugnak on, actually. ** Mrugnak gets smashed! ** Rocky: Damage is 3d6+6 => 5,5,3,6 = (19) cutting to the torso. Mrugnak: 19-6 => 13 Mrugnak: 13*1.5 => 19.5 Mrugnak: Yowch. Lenia: ((Yes, I know we made them angrier and broke our word - but that's the player's stupidity that made it fail, not the system or GM or dumb luck, so I'm *happy*.)) 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24Mrugnak Mrugnak: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,+3) => 4,1,4 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 Mrugnak: Yay I'm conscious! Mrugnak: So I SMASH IT AGAIN. Mrugnak: Does it technically have a head any more? GM: It's got a vaguely head shaped nub left. Think some of the older more defaced greek statues. GM: Not that it was a marvel of carving to begin with. Mrugnak: All righty then! Let's see if I can remove that. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(22,+4-7-4) => 2,6,5 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 Mrugnak: (mental note, Flail = parry penalty on top of that) Rocky: Dodge 3d6.skill(9,-2) => 5,5,4 = 14 vs (7) or less Failure! by 7 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 4,3,2,2,3 = (14) cr (Armor Divisor 2) Mrugnak: meh. GM: I vaguely want to check if Committed Attacks actually have a penalty to Dodge, or just no retreat, but does it matter? Mrugnak: not at the moment. Mrugnak: He's hit either way. Mrugnak: I'll look it up while you keep going. Lenia: Committed attack offers no defense with the attacking limb, -2 for other defenses, and no retreat. Narrator: The golem carves a massive gash in Mrugnak's chest, and Mrugnak's flail cracks its armor and the stone chest beneath. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24Lenia Lenia: Step back, AoD (dodge), taunt the siege beast. GM: What's the mechanic here? Lenia: Actually, I have nowhere to step. Lenia: No mechanic, just the AoD. Lenia: Presumably it'll keep hitting me. GM: You can step straight back, Mrugnak isn't going anywhere. Lenia: Kk. 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Siege Beast Lenia: "That wasn't what I meant to say, but I suppose this was inevitable. Bring it on, you half-witted pile of scrap metal!" Siege Beast: Step forward. Hit Lenia 1d6 => 2 = (2) on a 4- Siege Beast: Hits Lenia 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 1,2,6 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 -2/-1 DA Siege Beast: "Youse gonna pay!" Lenia: Feverish All-out Dodge: 3d6.skill(9,-1-1+2+2) => 3,4,4 = 11 vs (11) or less Success! by 0 Mrugnak: (( yay! )) Lenia: ((I'm running out of retreating room...)) 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona Mordreona: Move up behind the Siege Beast, thinking carefully. 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun Berkun: shooting at the vitals GM: +2 for size, 0 for range, -2 for target, base skill 19, +5 for accuracy and Aim. GM: That's a 24. Any other modifiers? Berkun: weapon bond for +1 Berkun: no! that's included in base skill Lenia: ((Deceptive Ranged Attack to penalize his dodge.)) GM: Right. Berkun: right, deceptive attack -4/-2 Lenia: ((I recommend -8/-4 or so.)) Berkun: yeah? Berkun: okay! -8/-4! Lenia: You have 24. Lenia: 24-8 is still 16. Berkun: 3d6.skill(19,-3) => 1,5,4 = 10 vs (16) or less Success! by 6 Siege Beast: Dodges 3d6.skill(9,-4) => 2,4,6 = 12 vs (5) or less Failure! by 7 Narrator: Berkun aims carefully and looses at what he hopes is the beast' s lung. Berkun: "Now feel THIS!" GM: Roll damage. Berkun: Berkun roars at the huge thing Berkun: 1d6+6 => 4,6 = (10) piercing, ad2 Berkun: I just did Berkun: didn't it show? Mrugnak: He was typing when you ere rolling. GM: Our messages passed on the net like ships in the night. Berkun: ah, sorry Berkun: :) GM: No problem. GM: The arrow sinks in to it's fletching to little visible effect. (15 damage is exactly 1/2 HP to the vitals - no effect, right?) Berkun: oh yes, did the blades in the corridor stop now? Berkun: now that the golem isn't working the wheel? GM: They're pretty slow but it's only been a few seconds. Lenia: ((Apart from the major wound roll at penalty, none that I recall, and he's more than tough enough to shrug off a major wound or twelve.)) 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 25 Rocky Rocky: Flurry of blows! step to one side and All-Out attack (double), rapid strike off 1 of them, all telegraphed! 3d6.skill(13,4) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (17) or less Success! by 1 , 3d6.skill(13,4-2) => 2,4,5 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 3d6.skill(13,4-2) => 3,3,5 = 11 vs (15) or less Success! by 4 ** Mrugnak gets smashed to flinders! ** Rocky: Damage is 3d6+6 => 3,2,2,6 = (13)3d6+6 => 6,1,2,6 = (15)3d6+6 => 5,6,3,6 = (20) Mrugnak: (13-6)+(15-6)+(20-6) => 30 Mrugnak: 45 hps ow. GM: Death check? Mrugnak: Yep. Lenia: ((Yark.)) Mrugnak: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,+3) => 6,5,5 = 16 vs (16) or less Success! by 0 Mrugnak: Woot! GM: Yikes! 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24Mrugnak Mrugnak: "RAWR!" Lenia: "The arm! Take off his arm!" Mrugnak: All out attack, dual attack, smashing at his arm twice. Mrugnak: DA -6/-3 Lenia: He AoAed. Lenia: Don't DA. Mrugnak: Oh, no DA Mrugnak: Yeah, that would be silly. Mrugnak: Rapid strikes instead! Mrugnak: On one. Lenia: RAR. GM: okay. ** Mrugnak sings "Anything you can do I can do.... again and again!" ** Lenia: A battle full of finesse and grace, this is. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(22,-2) => 4,4,3 = 11 vs (20) or less Success! by 9 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(22,-2-6) => 6,2,4 = 12 vs (14) or less Success! by 2 Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(22,-2-6) => 1,1,6 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 Lenia: Hee hee hee. GM: No defense for our stone lad. Damage? Mrugnak: (presume if his arm comes off, I hit at the torso for the remaining attacks) GM: Yes, sure. Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 4,5,1,4,3 = (17) cr (Armor Divisor 2) Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 5,4,2,6,3 = (20) cr (Armor Divisor 2) Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 6,3,2,5,3 = (19) cr (Armor Divisor 2) Mrugnak: "SMASH!" Mrugnak: I think Mrugnak rather likes brittle foes. Narrator: The slaughter between Mrugnak and the Golem reaches a crescendo as the two rain blow after blow on each other with no thought of defense. Mrugnak's lifeblood sprays across the floor from deep gaping wounds in his armor; the golem's armor is broken off and it's torso shattered under the wrecking ball of the flail. Lenia: "...Wow." GM: The golem is shattered wreckage on the floor. Narrator: There is a brief pause as everyone stares at the bloody outcome of the duel, punctuated by Mrugnak's mindless hammering of the statue's legs until they are pulverized, too. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24Lenia Lenia: This hammer he's using. Reach weapon? Siege Beast: "Dat was my friend! Sure, he was a boring talker, but he listened good! Youse gonna pay, you weakling bullman!" GM: Yes, plus he's size +2. Lenia: Or does it look like he'd have a lot of trouble using it in close combat? GM: It's nailed to his right hand and his left fist is nearly as big as your head. Lenia: Right. Lenia: "No, Mordreona! Go for the kidneys!" Defensive Ruse! Mrugnak: Sadly, if we'd got Mrugnak to berserk on the Siege beast instead, this might be a reasonably good position. Lenia: IQ-based Staff: 3d6.skill(18,0) => 2,5,4 = 11 vs (18) or less Success! by 7 Resist with Tactics, DX-based weapon skill, or IQ-based weapon skill. GM: Make a will roll at -8. Lenia: Will: 3d6.skill(16,-8) => 6,3,4 = 13 vs (8) or less Failure! by 5 Lenia: I'd go with luck, but I don't think it'd do the job. Lenia: "Look out behind you! She's going for your kidneys! Watch out!" Lenia alerts the Siege Beast of Mordreona's intent. Mrugnak: Character point? Lenia: Nah. Siege Beast: Reading the ruse 3d6.skill(16,-7) => 5,3,3 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 6) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Siege Beast Siege Beast: Overwhelmed with options here. Berkun on a 1,2 Mrugnak on a 3,4 Lenia on a 5, Mordreona on a 6 1d6 => 1 = (1) Siege Beast: "That hurt, a little!" Hit Berkun with hammer 3d6.skill(16,-2) => 2,4,3 = 9 vs (14) or less Success! by 5 DA-2/-1 GM: Is Pawel connected? Lenia: Looks like no. =( Mrugnak: Not to Maptools. Mrugnak: That's probably a ghost here in OpenRPG Mrugnak: He DC'd right before the pause. Berkun: Feverish Sidestep and Dodge 3d6.skill(9,2+2-1) => 5,3,1 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 Siege Beast: Turn slightly. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona Mordreona: "What is your problem, Lenia!" Step to the side, cut the Siege beast's neck (telegraphed) 3d6.skill(15,4-5-2+2) => 5,3,3 = 11 vs (14) or less Success! by 3 Siege Beast: Dodge 3d6.skill(9,0) => 1,5,5 = 11 vs (9) or less Failure! by 2 Mordreona: Damage is 2d6+1 => 1,2,1 = (4) vs DR10 Mrugnak: ew. Mordreona: "Aie! My weapon does nothing!" Berkun: Berkun quickdraws an arrow 3d6.skill(15,1) => 6,2,3 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 and quick-loads his bow 3d6.skill(18,-1) => 4,2,5 = 11 vs (17) or less Success! by 6 Berkun: Bodkin arrow to the vitals 3d6.skill(19,2+3-2-1-4) => 1,6,2 = 9 vs (17) or less Success! by 8 DA-4/-2 Siege Beast: Dodge 3d6.skill(9,-2) => 1,4,2 = 7 vs (7) or less Success! by 0 Berkun: Hits Mordreona 3d6.skill(9,0) => 1,4,5 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 Narrator: Berkun's arrow narrowly misses the siege beast and smashes into the far wall. 3) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24Mrugnak ** Mrugnak rounds on the Siege Beast and commences whaling on him with the flail. ** Mrugnak: Headshots! GM: Plan? GM: Okay. Mrugnak: Concussions. Mrugnak: That is the plan. Mrugnak: All out attack, determined, skull, Deceptive -4/-2 GM: +1 for size for you. Mrugnak: wee Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 3d6.skill(22,+1+4-7-4) => 5,1,3 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 Mrugnak: -2 on defenses, plus penalties for dodging Siege Beast: Dodge 3d6.skill(9,-2) => 3,4,1 = 8 vs (7) or less Failure! by 1 Siege Beast: "Damnit!" GM: Should have sidestepped... Mrugnak: RAWR Mrugnak: So, do siege beasts make a rilly cool sound when you smash their heads in? Mrugnak: Let's find out! Mrugnak: Huvudet-krossat-i (Morningstar) 4d6+3 => 2,6,4,5,3 = (20) cr (Armor Divisor 2) GM: Heh. Mrugnak: (( Goblins do. *nods sagely* )) GM: Uhm. DR12, halved leaves 14 points, times 4 is 56!?! damage? GM: Oww. Lenia: ((I count 14*4 => 56 injury?)) Siege Beast: Major wound to the head. 3d6.skill(12,3-10) => 1,3,5 = 9 vs (5) or less Failure! by 4 Mrugnak: Crushing weapons to the brain have been popular for about six or seven thousand years. Mrugnak: Unfortunately so many things don't have brains. Siege Beast: Stunned! Death check 3d6.skill(12,4) => 5,1,5 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 Mrugnak: Knockdown and stunned? Narrator: The siege beast stops moving forward a second, it's eyes crossed, and then it drops to the ground. It slowly starts to rise, shaking its massive head. GM: facefirst on 1 1d2 => 2 = (2) 4) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24Lenia Mrugnak: (( no KO roll?)) Lenia: Back off to the corner, now that things seem to be well in hand, and try to get this evil thing out of my head. Mrugnak: (( or was it negative already? )) Lenia: ((I'm probably going to need an exorcist, aren't I.)) GM: KO rolls is start of the turn. Mrugnak: (( probably. )) Mrugnak: ah, woops. 5) YOUR TURN NOW:: 24 Siege Beast Siege Beast: Conscious? 3d6.skill(12,-1) => 3,2,5 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Siege Beast: Unstunned? 3d6.skill(12,0) => 1,6,3 = 10 vs (12) or less Success! by 2 Siege Beast: Do Nothing, recover slightly. Mrugnak: Bastard. 1) YOUR TURN NOW:: 28 Morderona Mrugnak: Well, I'll fix him! Mordreona: "No more!" Retreat, all-out defend (dodge) 2) YOUR TURN NOW:: 27 Berkun Berkun: Berkun quickdraws an arrow 3d6.skill(15,1) => 4,2,3 = 9 vs (16) or less Success! by 7 and quick-loads his bow 3d6.skill(18,-1) => 1,1,2 = 4 vs (17) or less Critical Success! B556 Berkun: Skull shot, all-out determined 3d6.skill(19,2-9+3+1) => 1,1,3 = 5 vs (16) or less Critical Success! by 11 B556 Berkun: 3d6.crit_headblow() => 3,1,1 = 5 The victim's DR protects at half value, rounded up, after applying armor divisors AND if even 1 point penetrates it's a major wound B420. B556 Mrugnak: Oh very good choice sir. Lenia: ((This is not the Siege Beast's day.)) Berkun: Damage is 1d6+4 => 4,4 = (8), DR is 1/4. Berkun: 5 damage base, quadrupuled for skull is uhm... another 20. Lenia: 5*4 => 20 Siege Beast: Major wound to the brain! 3d6.skill(12,3-10) => 6,2,6 = 14 vs (5) or less Failure! by 9 Siege Beast: Death check 3d6.skill(12,4) => 4,4,6 = 14 vs (16) or less Success! by 2 Narrator: The beast falls unconscious after Berkun nails its head to the floor with an arrow. Mrugnak: Well, Mrugnak *DID* say he'd fix him. Obviously this is a self-fulfilling prophecy. Mrugnak: oh, kO GM: ... just noticed I took the penalty for an eye shot, so it's lost an eye, too... Mrugnak: And no DR at all. Mrugnak: If the blades are moving slowly enough, I think this means Mrugnak is out of enemies. GM: oh, right, another 12 damage. GM: Yep, roll for self-control. Mrugnak: 3d6.skill(12,0) => 3,3,1 = 7 vs (12) or less Success! by 5 Mrugnak: Woot! ** Mrugnak rolls for survival! ** Mrugnak: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 4,5,1 = 10 vs (13) or less Success! by 3 Mrugnak: Woot! ** Mrugnak rolls for consciousness! ** Mrugnak: HT (13) 3d6.skill(13,0) => 2,1,6 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Mrugnak: Dear god! ** Mrugnak sits down. "... ow. " ** Berkun: "You are amazing! Mordreona! Come bandage his wound...s..." Mordreona: " Lenia: I give Berkun all kinds of credit for coming through this entire adventure without getting critically injured, cursed, or killed. Mrugnak: Ranged combat baby. Mrugnak: Stay way the hell away from the sharp things. GM: You think this is over? Foolish, foolish adventurer. Lenia: So far. This entire adventure so far. Lenia: So I need what, Will-14 to Exorcize myself at default? Mrugnak: Would dumping a vial of holy water on her help? Narrator: As Mrugnak slowly sinks down and bleeds a lot, and Lenia contemplates the black fog that is grabbing at her mind, they all look at the elaborate, vault like door to the north. Mrugnak: Enh, not like I know. Narrator: Above it is written the full name and title of the Bloody Baron. Mrugnak: And inside it is a false tomb and a death trap that fills the room with hot lead. Narrator: Battered, bloodied, and more or less disemboweled, they have found the final and true tomb of the Bloody Baron.